One More Night
by BalletBabe
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are arguing and so are Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Sango are then kidnapped. Will Inuyasha and Miroku be able to work together to save the girls in time??? I/K & M/S. Rated for later chapters.
1. Return for the Summer

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha but sadly I don't own him. T_T

One More Night

Chapter 1: Return for the Summer

It was a beautiful summer evening. The sun was sitting just above the horizon giving off a pinkish cast to the landscape.  The breeze blew softly eliminating any humidity that hung in the air.  Everything was peaceful.  The only disturbance was in a small village sitting on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest.

A demon slayer let out a scream while clobbering a houshi upside the head.

"Miroku! You lecher!"

"Lady-Sango-I-Merely-Noticed-That-There-Was-A-Bug-Close-To…" protested Miroku between hits on his head with Sango's Hiraikotsu.  He never did quite finish his sentence due to the fact that Sango had hit him one too many times and he was now out cold on the ground.

"Maybe that will stop you from trying to grope me for the rest of the night," muttered Sango.

"Don't count on it."  A young kitsune-youkai sat a good distance away watching the scene in front of him play out.  He was rather amused, seeing as there was nothing else better to do.  But in all honesty he was getting rather bored with witnessing the same thing practically everyday.  

Soon his thoughts began to wander to other matters.  The reason for his boredom was due to the fact that Kagome had not returned from her time yet.  He missed her very much when she went to her time to take "tests".  In fact the reason she had left was to take special kinds of "tests".  She called them "finals".  Kagome had been gone eight days and he missed her greatly.  "Kagome…(sniff)…Please come back soon…(sniff)…I miss you and…(sniff)…and…(sniff)…I'm bored!"  Tears began welling up in his eyes and soon the little kitsune began to wail. 

A ways away an inu-hanyou was sitting in his favorite branch of the Sacred Goshinboku Tree.  With his remarkable sense of hearing, he could hear the dramatics of Shippo.  

"Little brat!  Isn't he ever going to grow up?" mumbled Inuyasha under his breath.  He was already irritable because Kagome was still in her time.  She had not promised to return until tomorrow morning but the hanyou was rather impatient by nature.  HE wanted her back now.  'Not that I really care about her or anything.  I just want to get back to searching for the jewel shards,' Inuyasha lied to himself.  His thoughts were once again broken by Shippo's wailing.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Doesn't he ever shut up?!"  Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with Shippo's crying, not to mention it was hurting his sensitive ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the present

"Mama, I think I'm going to go back tonight instead of tomorrow."  

"For what reason, Kagome?" giggled Mrs. Higurashi.  "Could it be because of a certain young hanyou?"

"MAAAAMAAAA!" yelled Kagome.  By this point she was blushing ten shades of red.

"Don't shout, Kagome, I'm only kidding."  Mrs. Higurashi teased her daughter quite frequently about Inuyasha.  She knew that both teens cared deeply for each other, though neither would dare admit it.  It was quite obvious especially by the way her daughter consistently denied it.  Even so, she still enjoyed giving Kagome a hard time.  "So why are you going back early?"  She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"Well school is out now for the summer so I figured that I should go back so we can try to recover as many jewel shards as possible.  I want to do this because when school starts up I will have to begin living my double life once again," Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Kagome was use to this life.  She had been living it since she was 15 years old.  She was now 17 and going into her senior year in high school.  Since her 15th birthday, Kagome had been traveling back in time 500 years to Feudal Japan through the Bone-Eaters Well on her family's shrine.  While she was away her grandfather would make up illnesses as an excuse for her absences at school.  Of course he came up with some unusual diseases that Kagome would have to explain when she returned.  On top of that she always had make-up work and tests to catch up on.  Her little brother Sota kept her updated on tests and assignments.  With their help she had been able to manage it.  

However, keeping her adventures a secret turned out to be the toughest thing about her life.  Kagome was an honest girl.  She hated lying to her friends, but if she did tell them they would probably think she was nuts!  It's not everyday a girl time travels through a well to destroy demons and recover shards of a magic jewel.  It didn't even sound right to her.  If she hadn't been living it she probably wouldn't believe it either.

"Besides," Kagome continued on, "I can almost guarantee Inuyasha is already waiting for me.  If I don't return soon I'm sure he will come for me."

"Well, it's a good thing I bought a ton of Ramen today instead of waiting till tomorrow.  I bet Inuyasha would be ten times grumpier if you showed up empty handed."

"Thanks Mama.  Oh yeah!  Do we happen to have any chocolate?  I want to bring some back for Shippo."

"Again your mother was thinking ahead.  I happened to pick some chocolate bars up as well."

"You're the best.  I really appreciate it, Mama.  Well I'm going to take a shower, pack up and head out."

"Alright.  I'll start laying out some things for you to take with you."

Kagome barely caught what her mother had said because she was already up the stairs, with her change of clothes in hand, and in the bathroom preparing her shower.  She turned on the faucet and jumped in letting the warm water run down her body.  

'I need to hurry up,' thought Kagome.  'It would not be a good start to my summer vacation to be fighting with Inuyasha.  Even though I'm coming early he's probably still going to be mad that I left in the first place.  He is so stubborn!  He doesn't care that I have school.  All he thinks about is the Shikon Jewel Shards.'  Kagome absentmindedly fingered the half complete jewel hanging from her neck.  'He doesn't even realize that I am there as much as I possibly can be.  Even more than that.'  She began to shampoo her raven hair.  'I guess I'm a total sucker though.  Here I am preparing to spend my final summer vacation doing what he wants to do.  Search for the jewel shards.'  Kagome finished rinsing out her hair and sighed deeply.  'I don't know why I insist on bending over backwards to get back to him.  He doesn't truly appreciate my help.  All he ever does is call me 'bitch' or 'wench'.  Oh well.  Maybe someday things will change.'  

A little voice inside of her screamed 'YEAH RIGHT!  The only one he cares about is Kikyou.  Quit dreaming, Kagome.  Even if the two of you do become better friends the only thing he will ever see you as is the reincarnation of Kikyou.'  Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to fall.  She scolded herself out loud, "What do I care he's just selfish and mean.  I don't even like him that way anyways." Now Kagome was lying to herself.  She sighed and continued to hold back the dreaded tears.  "I won't cry for him.  No, I just won't.  I've made up my mind.  I'm going to finish finding the jewel shards.  That is my mission.  Once that is done I will give him the jewel so he can become a full demon, or human so he can be with Kikyou; I don't care, whatever makes him happy.  Then I will return home and never bother him again."

With that final thought Kagome rinsed the soap off her and turned off the water.  She dried herself off and dressed herself in a blue cotton tank shirt and jean shorts holding back tears the entire time.  She walked into her room only to find that her mother had already packed her enormous yellow bag.

"So that was what she said before," chuckled Kagome.  "Mama's great.  I don't know what I would do without her"

Kagome heaved her bag onto her shoulder.  "Wow!  This is heavy.  I shouldn't be surprised. Mama always packs those 'just-in-case' items." She ran down the stairs, careful not to fall due to the added weight of her pack.  She could hear her Mother, Grandfather, and Sota talking.

'Good,' thought Kagome.  'Grandpa has returned from the Shrine's store and Sota has gotten home from school.  Now I won't feel guilty about leaving and not getting the chance to say goodbye.'  She was planning on spending her entire summer in the past searching for the jewel shards.  She more than likely would not have the chance to return home until the day before school started again.  'If I even make it back by then,' she mused.

Kagome put a big smile on her face and walked into the kitchen where her family was waiting.  She kissed her mom, grandpa, and Sota goodbye, but Sota stood looking at her with tearful eyes.

"Sota, what's wrong?" asked Kagome, though she had already guessed the answer.

"You're going away for a long time."

'Figures.  Now I have to reassure him before I go.'  "Sota, I've gone away many times before."

"Yeah, I know… (sniff)…But I'm gonna miss you!"

'Now he is starting to sound like Shippo.  What am I going to do with these two?'  "Don't worry Sota.  I'll come to visit if I can"

'Which I probably won't.  I hate lying.'  "And maybe if you're good I'll bring Inuyasha back."  Kagome was trying to give her mom a hand and cheer up Sota at the same time.

"REALY!!!!!!"  Sota's face immediately brightened up.

'Bingo!  That worked well.'  "I said _only if you're good.  Promise?"_

Mrs. Higurashi smile at her daughter.

"YEAH!"

"Okay.  Then I'll be going!"

"Bye Sis!"

"Bye Sweetie!"

"Watch out for those demons!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at he grandfather's warning but remembered he was only worried for her safety.  She turned and gave one more smile and wave to her family before entering the well house.

She stood there looking at the well for a few moments twisting the half-completed jewel in her fingers once again.  The jewel once seemed to be a curse but now it was a comfort.  It was what connected her two worlds; her two families.  'Without it I would never have met Sango, Shippo, Miroku and…Inuyasha.'  A small smile tugged at her lips.  'Sure it has a tendency to draw demons to attack me, but I wouldn't give up the experiences I had because of this jewel for anything.'

Kagome took a deep breath and jumped into the well, allowing the all too familiar blue light to envelope her.  She disappeared from the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine just as the sun hit the horizon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think?  This is my first fic.  I am addicted to Inuyasha.  I truly mean ADDICTED!  There will be more action in the upcoming chapters.  Sorry this one was mostly talking.  I'm not sure when I will update.  I have an Orchesis show this Sunday!  YAY!  Plus school has me totally bogged down with homework and tests.  I'll try not to take too long.  I can tell you this I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews.  Criticism is greatly appreciated, but please, NO FLAMES!  That is all I have to say.  I'll quit ranting now.  I hope you like my story. 


	2. An All Too Familiar Scene

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha but sadly I don't own him. T_T

One More Night

Chapter 2: An All Too Familiar Scene

Shippo continued his tantrum all the while getting louder.

"Damn!" shouted Inuyasha.  "I can't take that Brat's crying anymore!"  Inuyasha visibly winced from the sheer volume of the kitsune's cry.

"That does it!  That Brat is driving me crazy!  That Wench is coming back right now whether she likes it or not!"  Once again Inuyasha winced, but the reason this time was because of the term he had used to refer to Kagome.  It had become natural for him to call her such.  He hated doing it but it was a good way of keeping her at a distance.  If he showed how he truly felt both of them would be in danger.  An enemy such as Naraku could use his feelings against them.  Inuyasha would rather die than see anything ever happen to Kagome.

Even so, Shippo was driving him insane.  He had to bring Kagome back just so his ears would quit ringing.

Just as Inuyasha leapt from the branch on which he was perched a familiar scent flooded his nose.  It was Kagome, of that there was no doubt.  He loved her scent.  It reminded him of the spring, so fresh and clean, almost like flowers.  However, Inuyasha was not the only one to sense Kagome's presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the Well

Kagome pulled herself out of the well into the beautiful summer evening.  She began walking towards the village empty-handed.  She had to leave her bag in the well because it was too heavy for her.  She and Inuyasha would have to come back for it later.

"It is a good thing I have the jewel with me, and not in my bag, or Inuyasha would be…WHAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed.  A familiar figure had jumped from the trees to land a couple feet in front of Kagome, scaring her half to death.  "INUYASHA!  Don't do that!"

"Keh!" was his simple, yet typical, response.  "Maybe if you weren't so weak you wouldn't have been scared so easily!"

"Excuse me!  If you wouldn't jump out at me like that then I wouldn't get startled!"

"Haven't you figured out yet that you always need to be aware of your surroundings?!  This isn't like your time, Kagome!  Not paying attention like that here could get you killed!"

'Does he really care about me?!' thought Kagome.  She quickly snapped out of that thought and realized that she was going to loose the argument.  She hated loosing arguments especially ones she had with Inuyasha.  So she said the only come-back she could think of.  "Sit Boy!"

Immediately Inuyasha face faulted causing an Inuyasha shape to be imprinted in the ground.  After a few moments the spell wore off and he was able to pry himself off the ground.  "What the hell was that for, Wench?!" he shouted.  He looked up and saw Kagome had her back turned to him.  He could smell the salty tears that were filling her eyes.  He hated it when she cried.  He hated to upset her, which he had a tendency to do quite often.  "Kagome?" he said much more gently this time.

"And here I thought that by coming back early I could avoid arguing with you."

"Keh."  Then it struck him.  Kagome had been back sooner than she had said she would be.  He was figuring he would have had to go to her time and drag her back by her hair, but no.  Kagome had come back on her own early!  "So…um…why are you back already?" asked Inuyasha getting unusually quiet.

"Well…" began Kagome almost as quietly as Inuyasha.  "I came back because…now that school is done for the summer…I figured you would want to start looking for jewel shards as soon as possible."  Kagome began to develop a slight blush.  She looked at the forest floor hiding her face hoping he had not seen the redness in her cheeks.  Fortunately she didn't see the blush that was appearing on Inuyasha's cheeks also.  

He stood there staring at her for a few moments contemplating what she had said.  It took him a while but he finally found his voice.  "You came back because you thought that was what I wanted."  He stated it more to assure himself of what she had said.  

Kagome felt her blush deepen.  She slowly nodded her head.  Inuyasha took her hand in his own.  Kagome looked up and their gaze locked.  They were inches apart.  Finally after a long silence Inuyasha spoke.

"Ka-Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Thank-"

"KKKKKAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!"  Shippo came running up and flung himself into Kagome's arms almost knocking her backwards.  Not to mention completely ruining the moment.

"…-you…"  Inuyasha finished his statement while glaring at the kitsune who held Kagome's complete attention.  'He is going to pay for this later.'  An evil smirk crept across his face.  'Oh yes I can't wait to teach him a lesson about interrupting people!'

"Kagome!  Kagome!  Your back! I missed you so much!  You were gone for so long!" Shippo shouted.

"Yes I know.  Well I have finished all my tests and now I can spend the next three months here with all of you!"

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAA!!!!!"

"So, Shippo, did you behave while I was gone?"

"Of course!"

Inuyasha snorted and Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.  Kagome simply ignored the little exchange between the two.  'Why waste my breath?' she thought.  'One is just a child and the other just acts like a child.  I can deal with the second one later.'  Instead she responded by simply rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, do you think we could go back to the well and get my bag?  It was too heavy for me to pull out by myself."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to make a comment, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Before you open your mouth and stick your foot in it I suggest you listen.  I have much more stuff in there than usual because, might I add, I am going to be here longer.  That is unless you want me to be running back to my time every couple weeks.  And if you even so much as utter one word about me being a weak human I'll say the "S" word so many times you'll  have to dig yourself out of the ground!"

Inuyasha promptly shut his mouth and began walking in the direction of the well all the while muttering something inaudible.  

Shippo looked up at Kagome with wide eyes.  "Wow!  You got the better of Dog-Boy on that one."

"Shippo, be nice," warned Kagome in a stern yet gentle voice.  However, she did grin inwardly.  She was quite proud of herself for getting the upper-hand on the stubborn hanyou that time.  She set Shippo down, patted him on the head and then the two of them began following Inuyasha towards the well to retrieve her bag.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Village

Miroku began to regain consciousness.  He opened his eyes only to realize that he had somehow gotten inside of Keade's hut.  "Lady Sango must have brought me inside after she knocked me out."  He chuckled to himself.  Miroku began smiling.  "I shall have to um…*cough*…thank her."  He walked outside and found that Sango was sitting beside the door, staring into the distance, apparently very deep in thought.  Miroku took a seat quite close to her.

"What seems to be troubling you, Lady Sango?"

Breaking free of her thoughts Sango realized just how close the Monk was sitting next to her and that meant his hands were within groping range.  She gave him a death glare and did not answer his question but simply remarked "You awoke already."  

"Yes my Lady.  And might I add that I do appreciate the fact that you brought me inside instead of leaving me to face the elements."

"You should thank Lady Keade for that," stated Sango while smacking a wandering hand away from her butt.  She continued in a callous tone, "In fact I was so mad at you I would have left you outside."

"Um…well…speaking of which where is Lady Keade?"

"She went to another villager's home to take care of a sick child."

"Yes well you did not answer my first question, my Lady.  What has you troubled?"

"I believe Kagome has come back early."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No.  I figured she had come back earlier when Shippo suddenly took off yelling."

"So what is the problem, my Lady?"

"Well, I'm just worried because they have not returned yet."

"Don't worry, Lady Sango," stated Miroku standing up.  "I'm sure Inuyasha is with them.  They will be fine."  He gave her a reassuring smile and she stood up next to him.  The moment she did so, Sango realized her mistake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Forest

The sun was set deep into the horizon now and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were close to the village.  Inuyasha, of course, was stuck carrying Kagome's overstuffed bag.

"Oi, Wench!  What do you have in here?!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as Shippo took shelter behind a nearby bush.  Inuyasha gulped as he watched Kagome's face grow redder by the moment.  They all knew he was in for the biggest Sit of his life.  Then a noise echoed through the forest.

"LLLLLEEEEECCCCCHHHHHEEEEERRRRR!!!!!"

*CRACK!*

Fortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome forgot about her anger.  "I bet I know what that was about."

"Stupid Monk!  Won't he ever learn?" Inuyasha stated.

Shippo, sensing it was now safe, came out from his hiding spot.  "We had better hurry before she knocks his brains right out of his head."

"You mean what's there to begin with," mused Inuyasha.

"You're right Shippo.  Let's hurry!" stated Kagome.  She began walking and then remembered something.  "Oh yeah! Inuyasha?"

"Huh?!" 

"Sit Boy!"

Once again Inuyasha hit the ground cursing the entire time.

When the trio arrived at the village they saw a very ticked off demon slayer chasing a perverted monk around all the while trying to bash him over the head with her Hiraikotsu.  If they had not been so accustomed to seeing this sight it would have looked rather strange.

"Sango!" shouted Kagome.

Sango looked up to see her best friend standing not too far away.  She temporarily forgot about her mission to bash Miroku upside the head and ran towards her friend.  In the past two years they had become close.  Almost like sisters.

"Kagome!  It's good to see you!  How did your tests go?"

"They went well…I think…I hope…But you know you're the first person to ask me that since I arrived."  Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha who simply responded with his usual "Keh!"

"So…anyways," continued Kagome.  "How have things been here?  Have there been any rumors about jewel shards?"

"We haven't been any.  It's been rather quiet.  Unless you consider the Monk."

"So I noticed."  Both girls glanced at Miroku who waved his hands frantically as if to say he wasn't guilty.  Kagome turned back to Sango and continued.  "Hey! I have an idea!"  She grabbed Sango's hand and her bag from Inuyasha and led Sango into the hut so the guys wouldn't hear her.  She set her bag down in the corner and walked back over to where Sango was standing.

"So what's your idea?" questioned Sango.

"Let's go to the hot springs!  We could use a break from the two of them.  Inuyasha it being a real pain today and I can tell Miroku has been as well."

"You honestly have no idea."  Both girls let out a school girl giggle.

Just then Keade walked in.  "Ah, Kagome, I see ye have returned."

"Yes.  Lady Keade could you do me a favor?"

"Aye Child.  What might I do for ye?"

"Well, Sango and I are going to the hot springs.  I would prefer not to take the jewel with me so would you keep a watch over it?"  

"Aye Child.  Of course."

"Thank you Lady Keade."  Kagome slipped the chain the jewel was attached to over her head and slid the jewel into the front pocket of her bag.  She reached into the main compartment and pulled out two big fluffy towels.  She then found a change of clothes and her bathing supplies.  "Ready Sango?  Let's go relax."  The girls headed out the door and cold-shouldered the guys as they walked past.  Inuyasha and Miroku stood there wide-eyed, wondering what the sudden silent treatment was about.

When the girls were a good distance ahead, and Miroku and Inuyasha were too preoccupied trying to figure out what they did wrong (though the answer was obvious), Shippo took off after the girls.  'Inuyasha and Miroku are so dumb and mean!  Maybe I can cheer Kagome and Sango up myself!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this took me a while to update.  There is still quite a bit of talking in this chapter.  Sorry.  I promise the plot will thicken in the next couple of chapters.  Thank you to all of you that reviewed!  I appreciate it!  I feel loved!  Well Orchesis is now over and so are Dance Squad tryouts (whew).  Now all I have to worry about is Finals! (YUCK!)  In any case, I won't update again until I get 5 more reviews.  Please!  I like to know if people are reading my story and what they think of it, so please!  It just takes a moment!  Thanx everyone!


	3. Out of the Shadows

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha but sadly I don't own him. T_T

One More Night

Chapter 3: Out of the Shadows

Inuyasha and Miroku stood looking in the direction that the girls had gone for quite a while.  It was Miroku who finally broke the silence.

"What do you suppose that was about?"

"Who cares?  Just let them go have their little attitude problem somewhere else.  Doesn't bother me.  OUCH!  What the hell was that for, Monk?!"  Miroku had smacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff.  Inuyasha gave him a glare then turned his back towards Miroku.

"That," Miroku began, "was for having an attitude problem of your own.  And this," Miroku hit him again.

"OUCH!  Damn you, Monk!  You're going to regret that!"  Inuyasha lunged at Miroku who casually sidestepped him, causing Inuyasha to fly face first into the ground.

"That, my friend, was for lying."

Inuyasha looked up at him from his extremely undignified position on the ground.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on now, Inuyasha.  You are telling me you truly don't care about the girls."  Miroku smirked and turned so he could see the expression on Inuyasha's face at the next comment he was about to make.  "You don't care about…Kagome?"

Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground, which wasn't hard since he was still down there.  But in the blink of an eye he was on his feet and in Miroku's face.  He went to yell at him but no words came out.  "I…um…she…and…well…KEH!"  He didn't dare turn his back again for fear that he might get hit once again.

"So you do care!?" Miroku said quite amused at the bumbling sight before him.

"Of course not!!  She's just my jewel detector!  That's the only reason I would, or possibly could care.  OUCH!"  Miroku hit him once again with his staff.  "Miroku," began Inuyasha quite calmly.  "You know, you're really starting to piss me off!"

"No, Inuyasha.  It is you who is making me angry."

"What?!"

"I can't believe that Kagome is just a 'jewel shard detector' to you."

"Keh!  What's there not to believe?!"

"If you continue lying about your feelings you WILL push Kagome away for good."

"I'm not lying!  And I'm not pushing her away!"

"I hope you realize, Inuyasha, that you only have two people convinced that you don't have feelings for Kagome."

"…"

"Those two people are you and Kagome."

"Watch it Monk!  I do not…I repeat, do not…have feelings for Kagome!!!"

"Fine Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed completely exasperated.  He threw his hand up in the air and walked towards the hut.  "I give up.  Maybe you'll figure it out before Kagome returns to her era for good."

"Whatever," mumbled Inuyasha.  He took off running in the direction of the Sacred Tree.  He did not feel like putting up with Miroku anymore.  'Who does that Monk think he is, telling me how I feel?  He couldn't be more wrong.  I don't just like Kagome.  I care more for her than anything else…more than anything.  I would die if it meant protecting her.  Miroku doesn't understand half of what I feel about her.'  

Inuyasha arrived at the sacred tree.  He looked at the scar embedded deep in the bark of the tree.  The scar that showed the place where Kikyou had pierced his chest with the arrow and where it had penetrated the tree.  He placed his hand upon the scar.  Suddenly memories flooded into his head.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said just above a whisper.  "It was you.  You were the one that saved me.  You brought me back from that eternal hell.  I was trapped.  Stuck, sleeping, attached to this tree.  That spell was supposed to last for all of eternity, but you woke me up.  Even after that you continued to save me from…myself.  You didn't use brute strength.  You don't need to.  Your strength comes from your heart.  That heart is what has saved me.  When my mother died I was alone.  Shunned by humans because I'm half demon.  Tormented by demons because I'm half human.  A part of both worlds but belonging to neither.  So I shut out the world.  It didn't want me, so I didn't want any part of it.  However, I trudged on with my life searching for the sacred jewel.  Then my search brought me to Kikyou.  I thought I could be with her.  I thought I loved her.  I thought she love me.  No, she loved what I could have been…a human.  She made the suggestion and I had no doubts.  I knew I could be with her, but of course nothing is that easy.  Our trust was broken on that one day fifty-two years ago.  When you woke me up I had crawled back into my shell.  But slowly, unknowingly you coaxed me out.  You showed me there is good in some people…even myself.  I don't feel so worthless anymore.  You accepted me for who I am…both human and demon.  I began to trust, and even perhaps love again.  Kagome…What have you done to me?  Like…no, I don't like you.  Kagome…I love you.  I really do.  If only I could find the courage to tell you.  I…Love…You,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Forest

Kagome and Sango walked down the path that cut straight through the forest.  The air was still relatively warm even though the sun had almost completely sunk below the horizon.  The only light they had to guide them was coming from the half full moon over head.  The girls carefully made their way down to the hot spring.

"I can't believe those two!  They're just…just impossible!" shouted Kagome.

"Well…you know what happened between Miroku and I, but what did go on between you and Inuyasha?" questioned Sango.  She watched a wave of emotions fly across her friend's face as Kagome sank deep into her thoughts.  Sango did not want to push her friend to hard to telling her what had happened just yet if she wasn't ready.  So Sango decided to wait a while.

The girls arrived at the hot springs.  They removed their clothes and placed them with their towels near the bank so they could reach them easily but not so close that they would get wet.  Kagome grabbed the bathing supplies and they both submerged themselves into the steamy water.  Sango looked concernedly at her friend.  Kagome now wore a depressed look across her normally cheery face.  Sango could swear she was about to cry.  

'That stupid Inuyasha,' thought Sango.  'I know this is because of something he said.  Why does he do that?  I swear he has foot in mouth disease!'  

"Um…Kagome?"  Sango timidly called out to her friend not wanting to upset her more.  

However, Kagome still didn't respond.  She was too wrapped up in her thoughts.  'He was holding my hand?!  We were so close.  His eyes…his golden eyes…were staring into mine.  He had such a sad sorrowful expression.  Was he sorry for arguing, insulting, and hurting me?  Was that look meant for me or was he simply looking through me?  Was he seeing someone besides me standing in front of him?  Kikyou?  Probably, but…what would have happened if Shippo hadn't come?  Would he…could we…possibly…have…'

"Earth to KAGOME!!!"

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by Sango's sudden outburst which reminded her that she was not alone.

"Oh!  Sorry Sango!" smiled Kagome with forced enthusiasm.  

"Kagome…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Sango gave Kagome a curious stare while Kagome sweat dropped.  Sango decided to change the subject back to the original topic.  "So what did happen between you and Inuyasha?" 

"Oh, just the normal.  He called me weak again…so I sat him."

Sango rolled he eyes suppressing a chuckle.  "That's all?"

"Mmm-hmm…"  Kagome purposefully left out the rest of the details.  She didn't want to spill anything in case she was reading too much into his actions.  "So…" Kagome began, once again in her usual cheery voice, "Miroku tried to grope you again?"

"What else?  I knocked him out earlier but he came to and did it again!"

Kagome giggled.  "I think he likes you Sango!"  Kagome ducked narrowly avoiding the smack that she would have received to the on the back of her head from Sango.  "By your reaction I would say you like him too!"  Kagome ducked again.  Sango was completely red from head to toe.  Suddenly Kagome broke out in a fit of giggles.  A few moments later both girls were laughing hysterically.  They were too preoccupied to notice the pair of eyes watching them from a nearby bush.

Out of nowhere a huge, round figure appeared over the girls frightening them out of their laughter.  It was too dark to see what was about to attack them from overhead, but before the girls had time to scream, let alone realize what was happening, the creature dropped from the sky into the water creating a huge wave and almost drowning them both.  The girls made a mad dash for the bank when they surfaced, but before they could reach it a familiar pink-balloon-like-creature popped out of the water.  Kagome's face contorted with anger.

"Shippo!"

"Ta-dah!!!"  Shippo popped back into his original form and squealed with delight.  He was very proud of himself for being able to sneak up on them.  

In the blink of an eye both Kagome and Sango were surrounding him and glaring down at the suddenly nervous kitsune.  Kagome shot a mischievous glance at Sango who responded with a nod.  Shippo looked up a little frightened.  

'Uh-oh…maybe that wasn't such a good idea.'  He sweat dropped.  "Um…Kagome?  Sango?"  

With that the girls placed their hands on his head and dunked him under the water.  A few seconds later the girls released their hold and Shippo came up sputtering.  He looked up and by the look on Kagome and Sango's faces he knew his punishment was not over.  Kagome hit the water with her fists soaking the kitsune more than before.  Sango joined in on the relentless pummeling of poor Shippo, and before long the trio was waged in an all out water war.  It was every girl or kitsune for themselves.  They all forgot their anger and began to laugh one again continuing to splash each other and not caring what attention they drew to themselves.  

"Well…I guess I helped them fell better after all,' gloated Shippo.

There was, however, another figure lurking in the Shadows of the night.  It patiently watched the antics of the three.  It knew they were too distracted at the moment to notice his presence.  Still, he bid his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The splashing subsided, but the laughter continued on.  The shadow demon saw his opening.  He leapt from his hiding place, catching all three off guard.  Sango and Shippo both shrieked in fright, but the word that escaped Kagome's lips was, "INUYASHA!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the Sacred Tree

"INUYASHA!"

"What?!"  Inuyasha was jolted from his thoughts when he heard his name echoing through the forest.  "That was Kagome!  She must be in trouble!" he screamed.  He leapt from the branch he was sitting on and took off as fast as his legs could carry him towards the hot springs.  

'I've got to save her!'  Just then a smell flooded into his nose.  'A demon!  Damnit!  I've got to get there fast!  How did I miss that scent before?!  Oh yeah, I was to preoccupied thinking about Kagome!  Damn wench!  She gets me thinking about her, then she goes and gets herself into trouble, and I'm too busy with my thoughts to realize it and save her!  What am I thinking?  I'm going to save her!  I have to!  I haven't told her what I wanted to yet!'  

"Hang on Kagome!  I'm coming!" screamed Inuyasha.  Then he smelled an all too familiar scent that he both hated and feared…blood…Kagome's blood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yea!!!  My first Cliffy!!!  No lynching or flames let me explain first.  I was too excited about this Chapter to wait for anymore reviews.  I'm not going to make a habit of that, though.  All I want is to know if people are reading my story and if they like it.  Please! I would really appreciate it.  I don't want to write if people don't like my story.  Just tell me what you think, good or bad.  Ok, now about the Cliffy.  While waiting for reviews…AHEM…I was able to get the next two Chapters done.  So if you want to know what happens to Kagome, Sango and Shippo, then review.  I need at least 5 before I will post!  I don't want to beg.  Oh and I didn't get the chance to thank Zephor.  I love you forever!  You were my first reviewer!  Thank you!


	4. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha but sadly I don't own him. T_T

One More Night

Chapter 4: Race Against Time

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as loud as she could, hoping that he would hear her.  She, Sango, and Shippo had been caught off guard by the huge demon that had jumped out at them while they were splashing in the hot springs.  They all jumped out of the water to get out of the way of the raging, huge, black demon.  From the sheer size of him alone Kagome knew they would definitely need help.  She then realized something.  'Oh no!  Neither Sango nor I have our weapons!  We left them at the hut!'

By this time Sango, who was on the other side of the clearing, had also realized their predicament.  'Great, not only are we defenseless but there is not a chance that we will be able to get to our clothes.  This situation couldn't possibly get any worse!' but of course she was wrong.  The demon took a swipe at Kagome leaving a deep gash in her stomach and throwing her backwards into the water.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo and Sango together.

Kagome surfaced, and the others who had been holding their breaths, sighed in relief.  The feeling was shot lived when they saw the claw marks in the flesh of her abdomen.  Sango gasped in horror at the sight of the wound.  It was bleeding badly.  However, Kagome shook off the pain and the nauseous, dizzy feeling that threatened to overcome her.  She knew she had to remain conscious if they were to have any chance of getting away with their lives.  It was then that something caught her eye.

"Sango!  Shippo! Look out!  That demon has a jewel shard in its left shoulder!"

'How did I not notice before?  I didn't even sense the jewel shard while he was sneaking up on us.  It was probably because we were goofing off.  I wasn't paying attention.  Inuyasha was right; I need to be more aware of my surroundings.'  Kagome shook her head.  She wasn't going to allow herself to cry.  'I have to be strong.  We are going to get out of this alive.'

As if on cue, the demon took a swipe at Sango flinging her backwards into a large boulder, and knocking her out.

"Sango!" screamed Kagome.  Her friend was lying unconscious but outside of a few scrapes appeared to be alright.  However, Kagome's own sudden outburst over her concern for her friend had caused her wound to open more.  The pain which had subsided slightly was now too much for her to bear.  The bleeding had worsened as well.  Her breathing came in shorts gasps and the nauseous, dizzy feeling returned.  'What am I going to do?' thought Kagome.  'There is no way I can beat the demon in this condition, especially not without my arrows.'

From behind Kagome, a small figure jumped up and attached itself to the left side of the Shadow Demon's neck.  Kagome instantly recognized the ball of reddish brown fur as Shippo.  She was in complete shock when she realized what he was attempting to do.  He sunk his teeth deep into the tough flesh drawing a decent amount of blood.  The Shadow Demon shrieked in pain as the kitsune's teeth lodged themselves deeper.  It shook itself violently trying to knock the persistent Shippo off.  However, Shippo held firm.  'I won't let go!  Even if it kills me!  I have to help Kagome and Sango.  Inuyasha and Miroku aren't here so I am the only chance we have!  I have to be strong.  I can do this!'

"Shippo!" screamed Kagome finally overcoming the shock of Shippo's actions.  Unfortunately this caused her wound to throb more than ever and she doubled over in pain.  She was scared beyond belief, but she didn't have time to cry.  She had to come up with something, anything, some sort of a plan; but nothing was coming to her.  She was dizzy from the immense blood loss and the only thing that kept running through her mind was that her two friends were in trouble.

"Inuyasha!" she managed to say with a great amount of effort.  "Where are you?  We need your help!  I…need you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Forest

Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had before.  The hot springs were on the opposite side of the forest from the Sacred Tree.  'Damnit!  The smell of blood is getting stronger.  It's Kagome's!  I would know her scent anywhere.  She must really be hurt and I wasn't there to protect her!'  A wave of guilt hit him as he realized the amount of blood that he was smelling was too much for a human to loose.  He had to get to Kagome, and fast!

The village was coming into view.  'Miroku's scent is old.  He must have left already.  I'll pick him up when I catch up to him.'  Inuyasha, if at all possible, increased his speed.  He passed through the village and headed in the direction of the hot springs.

He then caught sight of Miroku who was also running as fast as he could.  Inuyasha easily caught up with him and in one fluid motion Miroku was riding on Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, so nice to see you," said Miroku sarcastically.

Inuyasha ignoring Miroku's comment stated "We've got to hurry, Miroku."

"Yes, I heard the screams."

"That's not all.  I can smell blood…a lot of it."

"Blood!  Whose?"

"Well there is some coming from a rather large demon, but…"  Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"But what?  Inuyasha?"

"The rest of it is coming from…Kagome."

Miroku was silent for a moment.  He was unsure of how to respond to this.  He could hear worry in his friend's voice.  Worry for the woman whom he insisted he did not harbor feelings for.  He was worried as well.  Finally he asked the question that had been prying at the back of his mind.  "So, what type of demon are we dealing with?"

"Not sure.  I've never sensed a demon like it before.  But I can tell you this; it's big, very big.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the Hot Springs

Shippo held onto the Shadow Demon sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into the flesh.  The coppery taste of the blood was almost too much to bear, but he remained firm.  The Shadow Demon continued to howl in pain and thrash about.  The combination of the blood and the Shadow Demon's attempt to shake him loose were giving Shippo a headache and making him very sick to his stomach.  "I have to hold on.  If I can just buy enough time for Inuyasha and Miroku to get here then Kagome and Sango will be safe.  I can smell them.  They're close!"

"Shippo!" shouted Kagome in a very weak voice.  She could barely speak above a whisper.  Her stomach throbbed and her vision was blurring.  She was loosing consciousness.   'I have to stay focused!  I have to stay awake!  I have to help Shippo and Sango!'  Kagome's breathing slowed.  She began to fall forward.  She felt herself slipping into darkness.  'Inuyasha, where are you?' was her last thought before her head hit the ground and she lost consciousness.

"KKKKKAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!"  Seeing his friend fall, Shippo released his hold on the demon and called out to her.  The demon saw the opening and his chance to be rid of the little pest.  He punched Shippo hard and sent him flying backwards into a tree.  Shippo hit the ground, and was now unconscious himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the Forest

"Are we close Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, we'll be there quick."

"I hope so.  This sudden silence has me worried."

Inuyasha continued running at the breakneck pace he had set.  He had heard Shippo's scream, but after that everything had become quiet.  He was very worried.

"There's the hot springs just up ahead," pointed out Miroku.

When they reached the clearing Inuyasha came to a sudden halt.  Miroku cautiously climbed off his back.  Both poised themselves for battle, but only in vain.  The clearing was completely empty.  The only things that remained were the heavy scents of blood and fear lingering in the air.  This continued to further put Inuyasha on the edge.

Miroku fingered the beads that were wrapped around his right hand, preparing to release his Wind Tunnel if necessary.  Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga ready to unsheathe it at the slightest noise or movement.

"I don't like this Inuyasha.  Where is everyone?  It's as if they just vanished."  Miroku was speaking just above a whisper, but it was certainly loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to pick up.  However, he didn't respond.

'Damnit,' thought Inuyasha.  'Where are they?'

Just then, something moved in the bushes behind them.  Both turned around quickly to face the direction in which the disturbance had come from.  It was there that they found a very scared and distraught Shippo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it has taken me so long to update.  I have been so busy with finals that I didn't have time to type up this chapter.  But now I am done with school and I am officially a SENIOR!  (Does the happy dance!)  Also for some unknown reason FanFiction would not let me upload!  It took me forever to get this up!  (Breath in, breath out.  I'm better!  ^_^).  Anyways, how about this time we strive for 8 reviews.  (Gives sad puppy dog eyes.)  Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing.

Sorry for the confusion in Chapter One.  I got a review from someone who was confused on some of the Japanese vocabulary.  I will clarify them.

Youkai ~ This is a demon.

Kitsune ~ This is a fox.  So a kitsune-youkai is a fox-demon.  (This is what Shippo is.)

Hiraikotsu ~ This is Sango's giant boomerang made from the bones of a demon.  It is her main weapon.

Houshi ~ This is a monk.  Mostly it is just Sango who uses this term to refer to Miroku.

Hanyou ~ This is a half-demon.  Inuyasha is half-dog-demon and half-human.

Once again sorry.  I didn't mean to confuse anyone.  If there are anymore confusions or just a term I forgot let me know!

Ok, one more thing.  I'm thinking about starting a mailing list to let all my devoted readers know when this story is updated.  If you want me to keep you updated then just (once again) let me know!


End file.
